fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-27808299-20160305063046
Name: Khamael *'Physical Description:' **'Gender:' Male **'Height:' 224cm **'Weight:' 128kg **'Age:' Unknown **'Species:' Transcendent Perpetual Mechanospiritual Entity (Artificial Archangel) Appearance: Khamael is tall, broad-shouldered, and reasonably muscular in appearance, though not to the extent of a bodybuilder. His white hair is roughly-cut, but otherwise well-kept. His eyes are crimson in color, and have a noticeable glow to them. On closer inspection, observing his eyes will reveal that they are obviously unnatural, with clear mechanical components, though this requires close observation. Khamael's body appears to be entirely human on first glance, however physical contact will reveal otherwise. There are other cues as well, such as how he does not sway slightly while standing still. Personality: Khamael is extremely confident and egotistical. He believes most things to be "beneath" him or his notice, to the point where he would completely ignore someone even if they attacked him, as long as it was ineffectual. Due to his extreme amount of power, Khamael believes himself entirely justified in his view of the world. He is generally calm, speaking with a strong voice yet almost never shouting unless necessary. He is often bored, rarely finding things exciting in any way unless it involves some form or challenge or destruction. When it does come to a genuine challenge, Khamael will do all he can to overcome it, and if he believes a challenge to be worthy of his notice, he will never turn it down. Surprisingly enough, Khamael has an extremely unbiased and objective view of the world, judging things based on their own merits and analyzing each situation as it comes up, never weighing his opinion for or against himself or anyone in particular. However, he is extremely critical of others and judgemental of their actions, and is swift to jump to conclusions based on any information he currently has. Khamael is also fairly impulsive. This, coupled with his complete disregard for things he believes beneath him and his immense affinity for destruction makes him a particularly dangerous individual. He does not care who or what gets in his way, unless it actually meaningfully affects him. Backstory: Khamael was created by a group known as the Ein Sof Organization in an attempt to both understand and control the world. This group operated in secret, and very few pieces of information about them exist, particularly about Khamael and his siblings. There were ten such creations, the results of a project known as Project Archangel. Each of Khamael's siblings had an affinity for one of the Sephirotic Seals they possessed - while all of them possessed all these powers, each had a particular specialty. Khamael's affinity was Gevurah - Severity, which massively boosts his destructive power. It is believed that these Archangels rebelled against their creators, completely destroying the project and the organization, perhaps even the civilization that it was a part of. However, it is also believed that they then fought amongst each other at some future date, resulting in the majority of them being killed outright, including Khamael. One particular trait the Archangels possessed was a "spirit" separated from the physical world, enabling them to live on, in a sense, after death. They were not aware of their time in this state, effectively waiting for resurrection or reincarnation, and when they reappear, they tend to lack their memories and even their former power. As a result, Khamael has no memory of his past, and is only a shadow of his former self. Now, he searches for any clue, and tries to strengthen himself at any opportunity to restore what he lost.